


Para Kay B

by immatricharight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pining
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immatricharight/pseuds/immatricharight
Summary: 10 taong magkakilala9 magkakabarkada8 sulat na di nagawang ibigay7 projects na ginawang magkasama6 na taong minamahal5 ex-boyfriends4 na beses naging magkaklase3 sakay ang layo ng bahay2 tawag para ayain umalis1 gabing di malilimutan





	Para Kay B

**Author's Note:**

> Para sa prompter - salamat at kung hindi dahil sa’yo, hindi ko magagawa ito. Matagal ko nang pinaplanong makagawa ng kwento hango sa mga kanta ng Sugarfree. Sana nabigyan ko ng hustisya ang nais mong “fluff”. Pasensya at di ko naisama ang side pairing na gusto mo dahil sawi ako ngayon. HUHU. Pero sa kapangyarihan ng ChanBaek, naitawid ko. 
> 
> Para sa mods - salamat sa pagkakataong ito. Sana taon-taon narin please? Masyadong maraming ChanBaekers sa Pilipinas at marami tayong nararamdamang dapat ibahagi sa sangkalahatan. Salamat sa pagbigay ng second chance dahil akala ko talaga di ko na kakayanin bec life happened, pero yehey, andito tayo ngayon!
> 
> Para sa CB writers, sana wag tayo mapagod maniwala sa pagmamahal ng ChanBaek dahil love din nila tayo. Wooo!
> 
> Para sa CSS, BBH at CB mutuals ko, sana masiyahan kayo sa gawa ko! Kung hindi dahil sa ating mga kwentuhan at chismis, di ako aabot dito. Mabuhay ang ChanBaek!
> 
> Para sa loyal na ChanBaekers, at first timers, buong puso kong inihahandog ang una (at feeling ko huli na ring) fluff fic ko. It was a struggle dahil angst is lyf, pero masaya naman ako sa kinalabasan! Sana kiligin din kayo kung paano ako parang ewan na kinikilig habang sinusulat ito.

 

**** &

**_“Nalalasing sa’yong tingin at di malaman-laman ang gagawin”_ **

 

Second year high school nang lumipat galing ibang bansa si Chanyeol. OFW kasi ang nanay niya at minabuting doon sa Japan pag-aralin habang bata pa. Nang nagbinata, pinayagan ni Mrs. Park umuwi ng Pilipinas ang anak.

 

Tubong Maynila naman si Baekhyun, walang kinalakihang probinsya. Sabi ng magulang niya, dito narin daw sila lumaki at kung may kamag-anak man sa malayo, malamang di na nila ito kakilala. 

 

Nagtagpo ang dalawa noong recess, unang araw ng klase. Walang baon si Baekhyun pero gutom na gutom na siya. Malas pa na ang haba ng pila sa canteen. Nakita ni Chanyeol ang mukang problemado at sobrang gutom na kaklase. Dahil straight from Japan siya, marami siyang baong pagkain. Inabutan niya ng tatlong pirasong Melty Kiss Strawberry flavor ang binata para naman maibsan ang gutom. Tinanggap naman ni Baekhyun ang tsokolate at sinuklian ng ngiti ang matangkad na binata. 

  
  


&&

**“** **_Ito na’ng gabing di malilimutan, nung tayo’y naglakad dahan - dahan”_ **

 

Text Message:

10:30 AM Baek? Tuloy pa ba tayo?

10:33 AM Okay lang naman kung hindi. Hehe. Next time nalang?

10:34 Uy? Pero okay ka lang ba? Paramdam ka naman please.

 

Pagkatapos mapilit si Chanyeol ng mga kabarkada na ayain si Baekhyun umalis, biglang di pa ata matutuloy. Paano ba naman kasi, kung di pa nagbreak si Baekhyun at yung pang ilan niyang boyfriend, di naman sasagi sa isip ni Chanyeol na may pag-asa siya. 

 

“Bro, baka naman ikaw lang talaga inaantay niya?” tanong ni Sehun.

“Chanyeol, ilang taon mo na ulit siya mahal? 5 years???” dagdag ni Jongdae.

“Six” pabulong na sinagot ni Chanyeol.

 

Nasa inuman sila nun, nagkayayaan para damayan si Baekhyun na broken hearted pero last minute umatras kasi mas gusto daw niyang magmukmok sa kama. Kaya heto, si Chanyeol na may unrequited love ang nasa hot seat.

 

Malaki ang barkada nila. Tatlong maliliit na grupo na nagsama-sama: Si Baekhyun, Jongdae at Kyungsoo; Sehun, Jongin at Chanyeol; Minseok, Yixing at Junmyeon. Di naman close si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Di rin ito kwento ng love at first sight. Si Chanyeol na mabait at maalaga sa lahat, natauhan nalang isang araw nang makitang umiiyak sa may field si Baekhyun. Nagbreak ng first boyfriend. First love eh, edi masakit. Usapang una lang din naman… unang beses din nakita ni Chanyeol umiyak si Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun na laging masayahin, laging nakangiti at pala-tawa.

 

Unang araw din nahulog si Chanyeol sa kanya. 

  
  


Pinangako ni Chanyeol na hangga’t makakaya, gagawin niya ang lahat para di na muling makitang malungkot o umiyak si Baekhyun.

 

Pangalawang taon na nilang nagtatrabaho. Ilang beses narin nagbalak si Chanyeol ayain umalis si Baekhyun na sila lang, pero di natutuloy dahil malalaman na lang niya na may bago nang boyfriend yung isa. 

 

Text Message:

11:45 Pramis di ako magagalit if u cancel. Replyan mo lang ako please? Nag-aalala lang.

11:46 Nag-aalala lang, bilang kaibigan.

 

Isstart na dapat ni Chanyeol ang kotse ng biglang bumukas ang pinto ng passenger seat niya.

“Shit Chan Chan, sorry! Sorry talaga!” naghihikahos na binigkas ni Baekhyun. Parang tumakbo ng napakalayo, kahit 4th floor lang naman ang condo niya. Baka sira yung elevator? Di niya alam ang isasagot sa kaharap niya, lalo na’t namumula ang pisngi nito (dahil sa pagtakbo), kasing pula ng mga labi niya. 

 

Napabuntong hininga nalang si Chanyeol.  _ Hayyyyyyy andito na nga siya… sa tabi ko… _

 

“Chan? Chan chan, okay ka lang? Galit ka ba? Gutom ka na no? Sorry talaga! May emergency sa office mga 11 kagabi kaya napilitan ako bumalik. Nakauwi ako 6am tapos di ko narinig alarm ko. Nagising ako kasi tumawag si Dae mga 10 minutes ago. Buti nalang talaga tumawag siya.”

 

Marami pa ata siyang inexplain pero wala nang napakinggan si Chanyeol dahil SA WAKAS, magkasama na sila. Silang dalawa lang.

 

“So san ba tayo pupunta?” Excited na tanong ng bagong dating. “Gusto mo ako nalang magdrive? Pambawi sa pagka-late ko?” 

 

Matagal na silang magkabarkada, pero di pa sila nakaka-alis na silang dalawa lang. Ito na marahil ang pinakamatagal nilang pagsasama.

 

Natauhan si Chanyeol at tumingin sa kanyang kanan. Hindi siya handang maka-eye to eye si Baekhyun na kumikislap ang mga mata. 

 

_ Sino ba naman ang hindi mahuhulog sa kanya? Kapag nahuli ka ng kanyang tingin, wala ka nang ibang titignan pa. Siya lang, sapat na. At kapag sinamahan pa ng ngiti, kala mo’y umabot ka na sa langit. _

 

Napailing nalang si Chanyeol at biglang iwas ng tingin dahil di niya mapigilan ang mapangiti (with dimples) dahil sa kilig.  _ Ito na Chanyeol, yung pinapangarap mong magawa, di na panaginip. Binigyan ka na ng pagkakataong pasayahin si Baekhyun. _

 

“Tara na! Kain nalang tayo sa daan. Wag mo na tanungin san tayo pupunta kasi di ko sasabihin. Relax ka lang diyan. Araw mo ‘to.”  _ Araw natin ‘to,  _ gustong idagdag ni Chanyeol pero baka ma-awkward ang kasama.

 

Bilang si Baekhyun ay si Baekhyun, di siya nagpapigil at puro tanong parin sa nagmamaneho. 

“So san nga tayo? Ay di ka kumaliwa, so hindi sa favorite mall mo.”

“Wait, kila Junmyeon? Ay sa kabilang side pala yun.”

“OMG Don’t tell me magffood trip tayo sa South? Buti ka pa napansin yung article na nilink ko sa group chat natin!”

 

Natatawa nalang si Chanyeol dahil sobrang daldal ni Baekhyun. Buti nalang nakaseatbelt sila dahil kalahati ng katawan ng katabi ay nakaharap na sa kanya habang nakasabit ang kaliwang siko sa sandalan ng upuan. Di sanay si Chanyeol na sa kanya lang ang atensyon ni Baekhyun buong araw. Kailangan niya masanay kung hihiling siya ng mas marami pang ganitong pagkakataon.

 

Ito na yata ang unang breakup ni Baekhyun na hindi tumagal ng 3 buwan ang pagmukmok nito. Di tuloy mapigilang isipin ni Chanyeol na  _ oo nga, baka nga may pag-asa. Kaso hindi rin naman niya matanggal sa isipan niyang baka mawala ang friendship kung umamin siya.  _

 

_ Nandito na tayo Chanyeol eh,  _ sinabi niya sa kanyang sarili para lakasan ang loob. Itatawid niya ‘na to! Sana lang umabot siya sa Batangas ng buo para magawa niya ang pinaplano. Para ano pa’t nagteam effort ang buong barkada para lang matuloy ang grand gesture ni Chanyeol na ito.

 

Nang nakalampas sa may Magallanes, iniabot ni Chanyeol ang auxillary cord kay Baekhyun.

“Huh?” halatang lost. Parang puppy.  _ Sobrang cute. _

“Ikaw bahala sa roadtrip playlist. Di ako magrereklamo kahit Sexbomb or Smugglaz pa yan.”

“Talaga???” naghahamong tinanong ni Baekhyun pero kita na sa kanyang mata na kinatutuwa niya ito.

“Pramis, B, pramis.” Tinaas pa ni Chanyeol ang kanang kamay na parang sumusumpa.

 

Sa tagal ng panahong gusto ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, tinatandaan niya ang bawat pagkakamali ng mga ex nito at umaasang isang araw, pag nabigyan siya ng tamang pagkakataon, iingatan at pasasayahin niya si Baekhyun.

 

Isa na rito ang makapagroad trip at siya ang in charge sa playlist. 

 

Nabalitaan ni Chanyeol kay Jongdae na nagbreak daw si B at si ex jowa number 2 dahil pangit ang taste of music ni Baekhyun. Ayun, 1 point Chanyeol, 0 sa ex jowa. 

 

“Go na, play mo na” gamit ang nguso tinuro ni Chanyeol ang speakers, senyales na magpatugtog na ang katabi.

“Sige wait, ito na” sabay intro ng orchestra…

“Naks naman! Sugarfree Live! Sayang no, bata pa tayo nun, di natin napanuod to” naexcite na sinabi ni Chanyeol dahil una, frustrated bandista siya, pangalawa, weak siya pag may orchestra, pangatlo _,_ weak siya kasi parehas sila ng taste ng music ni Baekhyun, _at pang apat,_ _WEAK SIYA KAY BAEKHYUN._

“So ganto, para hindi boring, pagkatapos ng bawat kanta magkkwento ka tungkol sa’yo. Kung may memory ka sa kantang yun, mas mabuti. Kung wala, basta related sa lyrics! Okay?” pagexplain ni Baekhyun.

 

Napatingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.  _ Parang magandang ideya, pero delikado sakin, baka ano ang masabi ko. _

_ “ _ Huy, Chan Chan!!! Game na? Wag kang madaya. Lagi kang nanunuod ng All Sugarfree set ni Ebe hanggang ngayon!” banta ni Baekhyun.

“Di naman ako umaapila B! Haha! Sige na nga, game!”  _ Bahala na si Batman!  _ Nako mukang napasubo si Chanyeol. Dasal lang niya wag siya bibigay agad. Wala pa nga sila sa SLEX ganto na???

 

“Maliban sa motel yung title ng kanta, so anong masasabi mo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na parang tv news reporter. 

“Well, di pa ako nakakapasok sa motel” mabilis na sinagot ni Chanyeol.

“Pero minsan ko nang nakanta to sa gitna ng kalye. Sa kalye nung isang bar sa Makati ata yun, may special gig, nalasing ako, at paulit ulit ko kinakanta yung linya na “Ayoko nang mag-isa”. Siyempre, lasing eh” sabay kamot ng ulo. “Muntik na akong hulihin ng tanod nung barangay. Buti isinakay nako sa taxi ng pinsan ko at umuwi na.” Dire-direcho itong sinabi ni Chanyeol nang di tumitingin kay Baekhyun. Di niya alam natigilan ang katabi sa kanyang narinig.

“Nako tama ka, mali nga atang gawin natin to? Baka mag-iyakan lang tayo eh! Pero sakin, ang gusto ko kasi yung mix ng rock at classical, sa version na to. Tapos sobrang poetic at madrama nung mga linya. Lalo na yung “ _ Di mo lang alam, inaasam ang panahong makapiling ka sa una't huling pagkakataon”  _ dito naman ako umiyak. Ayan ha, magkaibang parte iniyakan natin. Ikaw ayaw mag-isa, ako, longing for someone” at nagkatinginan sila bigla.

 

Tapos panandaliang katahimikan.

 

“Uhm, tuloy pa ba natin?” tinanong ni Baekhyun para maputol ang kanilang tinginan.

“Go lang, playlist mo yan. Gawin natin anong trip mo” sabay ngiti (with dimples ulit) ni Chanyeol.

 

Intro palang napa-ahhhh na si Chanyeol. “Alam mo ba B, di ko alam na may ganitong kanta pala sila noon? Favorite ko yung Bawat daan, tapos hinanap ko kung ano yung huling tatlong kanta na minash-up nila sa dulo ng Sa Wakas.”

 

Nagulat silang sabay nilang binigkas ang “Ikaw Pala - Prom - Bawat Daan”. Sabay natawa nalang sila. “Wow Chan! I’m impressed!” Nakataas ang kilay na sinabi ni Baekhyun na nabilib sa nagmamaneho. 

 

“Yung Kailan Ka Ba, for me, parang prelude to Ikaw Pala. Hinahanap niya sino para sa kanya, naiinip kakaantay” pagpaliwanag ni B.

 

“Oo, tapos yung Ikaw Pala, nakakatuwang ginamit nila yung chorus nung Kailan Ka Ba sa may last chorus. Nakadagdag sa drama nung kanta. Yung  _ Sino, Nasan, Kailan ka ba?” _ dagdag ni Chanyeol. Wow naman, finishing each others sentences na sila??? Yung puso ni Chanyeol parang nagffireworks na, buti nalang di masyado rinig ang kabog dahil sa tugtog.

 

“Ganun din yung style at same drama dun sa sinabi mo, yung Bawat Daan, Sa Wakas version, diba?”

 

_ Gustong sabihin ni Chanyeol na, hay, bakit ba niya alam ‘to lahat? Nahihirapan na akong magpakitang-kaibigan. Gusto ko na siyang yakapin at sabihing lahat ng kantang pinaguusapan namin ngayon, naging kanta ko para sa kanya.  _

 

“Sandali, back to back natin iplay? Tapos favorite part. Okay?

 

Si Baekhyun ang nagumpisa, naging siryoso ang boses at nakatingin sa bintana. Ikinagulat ni Chanyeol na akala niya magkkwento, pero biglang sinabayan ang kanta. 

 

“ _ Meron akong, matagal nang hinahanap at ang takot ko’y di sya mahagilap. Kung ika’y dumating, kailangang tanggapin na baka di ka naman maging akin. _ ”

“Hay, kanta ko ‘to e! Sabi nila practice makes perfect diba, ang dami ko nang practice sa failed relationships pero wala, di parin ako nagtanda. Wala parin akong nahahanap na tamang para sa akin.” 

 

Ang layo ng tingin ni Baekhyun, parang nagfflashback lahat ng past love lifes niya. Para naman gumaan ang mood, si Chanyeol naman ang biglang kumanta ng sunod na kanta. 

 

_ “Kung saan saan na napadpad, naglakad, lumangoy, at lumipad. Tuwing akala ko, pag-ibig na tunay na hindi pala, hindi pala. Nung hindi na nakatingin at saka ka dumating. Nandiyan ka lamang pala, di ka lang nagsasalita. Ikaw pala, aking hinahanap ang bahaghari ko sa likod ng ulap.” _

 

At biglang bumagal ang ikot ng mundo. Una, nagulat, pagkatapos ay natigilan. BAKIT. WALANG. NAGSABI. KAY. BAEKHYUN. NA. MAY. BOSES. SI. CHANYEOL? Di niya muna aamining kinikilig siya pero sige, konting ngiti. Di niya alam kung lilingon ba siya. Kakayanin ba niya? Hala. Bakit ngayon lang kasi? Ang daming tanong na tumatakbo sa utak ni Baekhyun pero lahat iisa lang naman ang pinagsimulan… si Chanyeol.

 

Di niya na mapigilan. Favorite part na niya eh. Sasabayan nalang niya kasi gusto niya makita kung anong emosyon meron si Chanyeol habang kinakanta ito.  _ “Ikaw ang hulog ng langit sa puso kong napunit, dahil sa dramang paulit-ulit. Kanina ka pa ba nariyan?”  _

 

Gaya nang sa mga romcom movies, dumating na ang defining moment sa kwento ni Chan Chan at B.  _ It’s been a long time coming, _ ika nga ng mga kabarkada nila. Kung saan marrealize ng ating mga bida na  _ “Ikaw Pala”.  _

 

Nakakatawang isipin na ang kantaang ‘to ay kasama sa sawi playlist ni Chanyeol. Di niya akalaing ito rin pala ang magiging simula sa kanyang masayang kinabukasan… kasama si Baekhyun.

 

Tamang-tama naman na nakarating na sila sa kakainan ng tanghalian. 

 

“B, tara na?” habang pinapark ang kotse.

“Sure kang dito tayo? Daming tao o! Sa iba nalang. Okay lang, next time.”

 

Ito yung restaurant na matagal nang pinopost ni Baekhyun sa chat nila pero never sila natuloy. Lagi nga kasing maraming tao o minsan di nagtatagpo ang schedules nilang barkada.

 

“Ano ka ba, nagpareserve ako. So halika na, for sure gutom ka na. Kanta ka ng kanta eh!” malokong sinabi ni Chanyeol habang palabas ng kotse. Pag di pa siya tumayo, di lalabas yung kasama niya. At di naman talaga niya pinagttripan ang boses ni B, gandang-ganda pa nga siya eh. Si Baekhyun kasi yung tipo ng tao na laging iniisip na di siya deserving sa mga bagay bagay. Lalo na’t kung galing ito sa mababait na tao… katulad ni Chanyeol. Para sa kanya, big effort na ‘to. Para naman kay Chanyeol, walang-wala to para sa ending ng date nila ngayon.

 

_ Date _ . Alam kaya ni Baekhyun na date ito? Inaya lang naman niya, pero di niya nilinaw na date. Kaya kabado parin siya hanggang ngayon.

 

Tumunog bigla ang cellphone ni Baek, message galing kay Dae.

JD: B, kamusta?

B: South kami. Alam mo ba kung saan kami pupunta??? Baka hindi ako prepared???

JD: Ano ba, go with the flow ka lang. Enjoy mo yung bonding niyo. Wala naman siyang expectations. Si Chanyeol pa, gusto lang naman niyan maging masaya ka.

 

_ Wala naman siyang expectations.  _ Tumatak ito sa isip ni Baek habang kumakain sila. Yung Ikaw Pala, na LSS na ata siya, kinakanta parin niya sa isip niya. Nahuli pa nga siya ni Chanyeol na naghuhum nito.

 

Nakasakay na ulit sila sa kotse at nasa SLEX na. Di na nagtanong si Baek kung saan ba pupunta. Medyo inaantok narin siya kasi nga on-call siya sa trabaho kanina. Nakita ni Chanyeol na naghihikab ang katabi.

 

“Go lang B, tulog ka muna. Gisingin kita kung titigil ako para magpagas.”

“Sure ba?” tanong ni Baekhyun kahit nakapikit na siya at naghahanap ng komportableng pwesto.

 

Hininaan nalang ni Chanyeol ang pinapatugtog dahil di naman sinara ni Baek yung playlist, kaya sige lang. Ang saya magdrive ngayon, may traffic pero umaandar parin. Hindi maaraw, hindi rin maulan. Mukang nakikisama sa kanya ang lahat.  _ Hay, ang sarap siguro mabuhay ng ganito. Nagddrive kasama ang taong mahal mo.  _ Nagmental note si Chanyeol na magsimba at magpasalamat kay Papa God sa pagkakataong ito.

 

Nakita ni Chanyeol na mukang nilalamig si Baek kaya hininaan niya ang aircon at ipinangkumot ang jacket na dala. Okay lang naman siguro kung hawiin ko yung buhok na tumatama sa mata niya no? Sino bang tinatanong niya? Kinakabahan siya pero kasi wala namang maghuhusga. Wala ang kanilang mga kabarkada. Silang dalawa lang. At para narin malaman ng katabi ang tunay niyang nararamdaman. Kaya nga sila magba-Batangas diba?

 

Pasalamat din sa playlist ni B, unti-unting nawala ang kaba at mga pagaalinlangan ni Chanyeol. Paminsa’y sumusulyap sa natutulog, tinitignan kung nilalamig pa ito, at para pagmasdan ang kaniyang mukha.

 

“Alam mo, matutunaw ako niyan eh” biglang sabi ni B, kahit nakapikit.

 

Nagulat si Chanyeol, buti nalang mabagal lang ang takbo nila kung hindi baka napa-break siya ng di oras. Tinaas na ni Baek ang nakarecline na upuan at sinuot ang kaninang nakakumot sa kanyang jacket ni Chanyeol. Ayan, napatalon na naman ang puso ng matangkad na binata.

 

Nagkakamot pa ng ulo si Chanyeol sabay humawak sa kanang balikat niya si B. 

 

“Di ko naman sinabing bawal ako tignan. Ano ba, Chan Chan, relax!” at sabay nalang silang natawa.

 

Iniabot ni Baek ang box ng Strawberry Melty Kiss na baon ni Chanyeol para sa kanya. 

“Yay! Thank you talaga dito. Alam mo, may nanligaw dati sakin, binigyan ako nito, pero di ko tinanggap. Sabi ko di ako kumakain.”

Napatingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at nagtanong kung bakit niya hinindian ang libreng Melty Kiss. 

“E kasi, hindi galing sa’yo” sagot ni Baekhyun habang sinusubuan si Chanyeol nang tsokolate.

 

Isa pang fact tungkol kay B: loyal siyang tao. Loyal sa brands na ginagamit at binibili niya, loyal sa kaibigan, at wow, ngayon lang nalaman ni Chanyeol, na loyal din siya sa mga kaibigang nagbibigay ng specific na tsokolate sa kanya. Naging kasing pink ng wrapper ng Meiji chocolate ang mga pisngi ni Chanyeol nang maisip ito.

 

“Ahhhhh B naman eh. Katext mo si Jongdae kanina diba? May sinabi na siya sa’yo no?” tanong ni Chanyeol. Gusto niyang ibahin ang topic para wala sa kanya ang spotlight. Di pa niya kaya. Hihikain ata siya sa saya at kilig.

 

“Na alin? Na date ‘to? Na matagal mo na ‘tong naplano?” casual na sinagot ni Baekhyun. 

 

Ang hindi alam ni Chanyeol ay nag meeting na ang barkada kasama si Baekhyun, minus siya.  Isang linggo bago ang araw na ‘to, nagtawag ng inuman si Junmyeon. Sabi niya siya na ang magtatawag kaya di na nagtanong si Baekhyun bakit wala nung gabing iyon si Chanyeol. Namiss lang daw ni Junmyeon ang mga kaibigan kaya nag-aya sa bahay nila. Nakaupo sila sa may poolside at kinakamusta ang lagay ng puso ng bawat-isa. 

 

Di naman talaga nasaktan si B sa huli niyang naka-date. Oo, marami na siyang naka-date pero hindi lahat siryoso. Nakinig siya maigi sa stages of dating noong Home Economics class nila noon! Friendly dates muna tapos getting to know each other bago mag exclusively dating at finally, going steady. In B’s terms, lagi lang siya hanggang friendly and or group dates. Walang lumalim pa doon. Isa o dalawa lang naman yung iniyakan niya talaga.

 

Nung si Baekhyun na ang tatanungin, nag-iba bigla ang tanong. Akala niya nasa linyahan ng “Okay ka na ba? Are you dating someone new?” pero nagulat siya nang lahat ng kaibigan ay nakatingin sa kanya nang tinanong siya ni Junmyeon na “Kung may kabarkada kang manligaw sa’yo, may chance ba?” Walang specific na taong sinabi.  _ Wow, on the spot. _

“Kung kaibigan ko, mas madali. I guess? Kasi may foundation na yung relationship. Kaya ko namang matutong magmahal” nanlaki ang mga matang nakatingin sa kanya. 

 

“ANO? Sumasagot lang ako sa tanong niyo” defensive na pagkasagot niya.

 

“E bakit parang may tinutukoy ka nang tao?” sabat ni Sehun. Sabay binatukan siya ni Kyungsoo. “Paano ba namang hindi, e siya lang ang wala dito”, dagdag ni Jongin.

 

Alam mo yung kaibigan na minsan di mo mapigilan pansinin yung magagandang katangian niya? Yung mapapa-what if ka, tapos pipilitin mong itulak lahat nun sa kadulo-duluhan ng isipan mo hanggang sa maisip mo ito ulit kung may gawin na naman siyang kakilig-kilig? Yan si Chan Chan kay B. Naipon na ata lahat ng “pogi points” ng kaibigan sa inner recesses of Baekhyun’s mind, at kung mailabas to lahat, sure si Baekhyun na di na kailangang magligawan pa kung parehas din naman sila ng nararamdaman. 

 

Ang hindi lang ginawa ni Baekhyun ay intindihin ang nararamdaman sa kaibigan dahil busy siya makipagdate sa ibang tao.

  
  


&&&

**_“Parang ating ang gabi, para bang wala tayong katabi at tayo'y sumayaw, na parang di na tayo bibitaw”_ **

 

Isang malaking tarp ang nadaanan nila na nagsasabing may music festival sa araw na iyon. At ang headliner? Si Ebe Dancel. Sino pa ba? 

 

Magpplano lang din naman si Chanyeol ng kanyang grand gesture, di pa niya itotodo diba? Si Chanyeol na frustrated bandista pero mahilig manuod ng gig. Sa hilig manuod, kilala na niya ang may ari ng mga bars, pati ang road managers ng mga musikerong gusto. Kaya nang nalaman niyang magkaka-all Sugarfree set gig si Ebe, biglang umandar ang utak niya sa pinaplanong dream date with Baekhyun.

 

Isang gig, nilapitan niya si Ebe at sinabing manunuod siya sa Batangas kasama ang liligawang kaibigan. Ikinwento niya ang plano at ang musikero na mismo ang nag-alok na kumanta ang binata. Dahil hindi naman Sugarfree song ang Bawat Daan, hahayaan niyang si Chanyeol ang kumanta nito at kung gusto pa nito, sasabayan niyang tumugtog ng gitara.

 

All set na. Nasa beach na sila, ang music fest ay gaganapin sa tabing dagat. Nakahanap na ng magandang pwesto si Baekhyun, sa may harap ng stage pero sa gilid, kitang kita ang hampas ng mga alon. 

 

Nagpaalam muna si Chanyeol na iiwan muna niya sandali ang kasama. Maghahanda pa kasi siya sa performance niya. Kinuha ang gitara sa nakapark na kotse at nagbihis narin ng ibang polo. Gusto naman niya magmukang presentable kapag umamin kay B diba?

 

Nagsend narin siya ng DM kay Ebe para sabihing andito narin siya sa venue, at itutuloy ang pinlano. Namamawis na ang kamay niya at medyo may nginig narin ang mga kamay kasi wala namang kasiguraduhan ang gagawin niya.

 

Pero buo na ang loob niya. Itatawid niya to. Kasi deserve ni Baekhyun makaramdam ng tamang pagmamahal. Para ano pa’t nilista niya ang mga maling nagawa ng exes ni B kung di naman niya ito tatamain? 

 

Isang malalim na buntong hininga. 

 

Naglalakad si Chanyeol nang natanaw niya si Baekhyun na nakaupo sa buhangin, akap ang kanyang mga tuhod. Nakasuot ng flower crown at kumikinang ang mga mata. 

 

_ Wala na akong ibang hihilingin kung hindi ang makita kang ganyan. _

 

At para bang bagong tao si Chanyeol na nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob para gawin ang kanyang plano.

 

Pagkatapos ng ilang mga banda, oras na para sa huling magtatanghal. Di man natapos ng magkaibigan ang pagpatugtog ng playlist sa kotse ay tinuloy nila ang laro habang pinapakinggan ang mga tumutugtog. May panahong bigla pa silang napakanta ng malakas dahil minsa’y naging paoborito nilang kanta ang kinakanta ng nasa entablado. Di mapigilan ni Baek na magkwento sa mga alalala niyang kalakip ng malulungkot na kantang narinig. Si Chanyeol naman, tatango lang o kaya’y lalagok ng beer, pinipigilang sabihing “gago sila, di ka nila deserve.” Tapos maiisip niya ang gagawin niya sa gabing iyon at sasabihin sa kanyang isip na  _ antayin mo lang B, ipapakita ko sa’yo kung paano ka dapat mahalin. _

 

“Huy para kang ewan, napapangiti ka mag-isa. Di naman nagpapatawa yung emcee!” puna ni Baek sa katabi.

“Lasing ka na ba?” dagdag niya.

“Ha? Hindi no. May naalala lang ako. ‘Yaan mo na” ngumiti at itinaas ang bote ng beer para magcheers sila.

 

Habang nilalagok ang hawak na beer ay ipinapakilala na si Ebe bilang huling kakanta.

 

“Ayan na B, sana masaya ka” pabulong na sinabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya intensyong iparinig ito kay Baekhyun, pero narinig ito ng katabi.

“Thank you Chan Chan, di ko to makakalimutan.”

 

May isasagot pa dapat si Chanyeol kaso nagumpisa na ang soundcheck ni Ebe. Nagsigawan ang mga tao, kasama na dun si B.

 

Hangover pagkatapos ay Burnout ang unang dalawang kinanta ng musikero. Di na nakikanta si Chanyeol dahil baka mamalat siya at di na makakanta mamaya pag pinaakyat na siya sa entablado.

 

Nagenjoy naman siyang pagmasdan si Baekhyun na tila sawing-sawi sa pagkanta. Ang lakas ng boses pero sobrang ganda naman kaya walang sumisita na katabi nila. Sumabay lang sa pagkanta si Chanyeol sa parte na “O kay tagal din kitang mamahalin” na ending ng Burnout.

 

Kinanta rin ang Telepono, Wag Ka Nang Umiyak, Makita Kang Muli, Kandila, Tulog Na at Hari ng Sablay. “Beer pa?” Tanong niya kay B at tumango naman ito. Dali-dali siyang bumalik kasi Mariposa na ang kanta. Naalala niya ang nakwento niya kanina sa kotse. Yung lasing siya at kinakanta ng paulit-ulit yung linyang “ayoko nang mag-isa.” Sa wakas, mapapalitan narin ang ala-alang yun. Simula sa araw na ito, iba na ang maaalala niya kapag makakarinig siya ng tugtog ng Sugarfree.

 

“Ayos! Umabot ka!” masayang pagsalubong ni Baekhyun. Masyado atang nadadala sa kanta at inakbayan pa ang mas nakatatangkad. Sino ba naman si Chanyeol para tumanggi sa libreng akap - este, akbay.

 

Lumalalim na ang gabi at nangangalahati narin sa set si Ebe. Alam ni Chanyeol na anumang sandali ay tatawagin na siya ng mang-aawit. 

 

“Kids, matanda na ang Tito Ebe niyo, so allow me to drink some water and have a bit of a rest? Yes? Pero siyempre di ko naman kayo iiwan ng basta basta.” At nagsigawan ang mga tao. Natanaw narin ni Chanyeol ang isa sa prod na nilalabas na ang kanyang gitara sa gilid.  _ Game time Chan Chan! Kaya mo ‘yan!  _ Pagcheer niya sa kanyang sarili.

 

“So I have this fan that turned into a friend. Lagi siya nanunuod ng gigs and then one day he approached me and asked for a favor. Sino ba namang hihindi pag usapang pag-ibig diba?” He signaled the crowd to make some noise. “It’s not my story to tell so I’ll just let him perform. Give it up for Chanyeol Park!” Pababa na ng stage si Ebe nang humabol ng sigaw nang “Show some love, guys ha?” Nagpapalakpakan at sigawan ang mga tao. Basta nga naman tungkol sa pag-ibig, very encouraging ang mga tao no?

 

Pagkatawag sa pangalan ni Chanyeol, nabuga ni Baekhyun ang iniinom na beer. Nanlaki ang mata at di makapaniwala sa nakikita niya. Hindi niya nakilalang gantong tao ang kaibigan. Tahimik lang ito at very supportive sa mga trip ng mga kabarkada. Pero kumakanta? Nag gigitara? Humaharap sa gantong kalaking crowd para magperform?  _ WOW. CHANYEOL PARK. Anong pumasok sa isip mo para gawin ito? _

 

Kung makakasagot si Chanyeol sa tanong ni Baekhyun na iyon, ang sagot ay simple lamang:  _ Siya ang sagot at dahilan. B, Baek, Baekhyun Byun.  _ Di naman siya magkakalakas ng loob gawin ito kung hindi para ipakita kay B na ganto ang halaga niya sa buhay ni Chanyeol. Ganito dapat siya mahalin, kasi deserve niya ito.

 

Inaayos ni Chanyeol ang strap ng gitara niya at nagsstrum para magsoundcheck. Malayo ang tingin niya dahil di pa niya kayang tignan si Baekhyun. Baka bigla siyang magpanic at di niya maitawid ang gagawin.

 

“Hi, ako nga pala si Chanyeol Park. Una sa lahat, salamat kay Kuya Ebe, pinagbigyan mo ako. Di ko sisirain kanta mo pramis” at nagtawanan ang lahat. “Di ako magaling magsalita, kaya dadaanin ko nalang sa kanta. Itong sunod na kanta… ay para kay B.”

 

Tumalikod siya habang tinutugtog ang unang ilang chords ng kanta. Huminga siya ng malalim at nagbigay ng mataimtim na  _ Bahala ka na Lord!  _ Nakapikit siyang humarap sa mga tao. Kasabay ng paglabas ng unang linya sa kanyang bibig ay dahan-dahan niyang binuksan ang kanyang mga mata at tumitig lamang sa dahilan kung bakit siya nandito ngayon. Halos mawala na ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, takip ng kanang kamay ang bibig at ang kaliwa nama’y nagpupunas ng tumutulo niyang mga luha. 

 

Kahit kay Chanyeol nakatututok ang mga ilaw, sa harapan niya, si Baekhyun lang ang kumikinang. Itong Baekhyun na naka puting sando, hawaiian polo, khaki na shorts at suot-suot parin ang flower crown lamang ang nakikita niya. 

 

_ Kung puso ko ay imamapa, ikaw ang dulo, gitna't simula _

 

_ Sa bawat kailan, sino't saan, ikaw lamang ang kasagutan _

_ Bawat kanan, at kaliwa, kung timog man o hilaga _ _   
_ _ Ang bawat daan ko ay patungo, pabalik sa'yo. _

 

_ Kung ang puso ko ay imamapa, ikaw ang dulo, ang gitna't simula. _

 

Nakakabingi ang sigawan ng mga tao kahit tapos na siyang kumanta. Bumalik na sa stage si Ebe at nagkkwento tungkol sa susunod na kakantahin. Hawak ang gitara, bumalik si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan. Lahat ng tao sa kanya parin nakatingin, marahil gusto malaman kung sino nga ba si B?  

 

Siryosong nakikinig si Baekhyun sa kwento ni Ebe. Naramdaman niyang katabi na nya ulit si Chanyeol. Di rin alam ang isasagot kaya idinaan nalang din sa kanta:

 

_ “Ikaw pala, aking hinahanap, ang bahaghari ko sa likod ng ulap.” _

 

Tamang-tama naman at ang huling kanta ni Ebe sa gabing iyon ay Prom.

_ “Parang atin ang gabi, para bang wala tayong katabi, at tayo'y sumayaw na parang di na tayo bibitaw.” _

 

At parang sa Sa Wakas the Musical version ng kanta, tinapos niya ito habang unti-unting lumalapit ang mukha niya kay B.

 

_ “Maligaw man” _

 

Hinawi ang buhok na tumatikip sa lumuluhang mga mata ng katabi. 

 

_ “At mawala” _

 

Gamit ang kanang kamay, hinawakan ang pisngi.

 

_ “Umikot man sa kawalan” _

 

Hanggang sa ramdam na nila ang paghinga ng bawat isa.

 

_ “Ang bawat daan ko” _

 

Isang halik sa noo...

 

_ “Ay patungo” _

 

Sa nunal sa pisngi...

 

_ “Pabalik” _

 

At sa wakas, nagdampi ang kanilang mga labi.

 

_ “Sa’yo” _

  
  


Dahil huling kanta na ni Ebe ang Prom, sinabihan niya ang lahat na tumayo at pumalakpak, sabay sa tugtugin. Pinakanta niya ang lahat ng chorus ng kanta. 

 

**_Parang atin ang gabi_ ** ****_  
_ **_Para bang wala tayong katabi_ ** ****_  
_ **_At tayo'y sumayaw_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Na parang di na tayo bibitaw_

  
  


WAKAS

&

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hinati ko sa tatlong parte ang kwento, base sa mga linya ng kantang Prom ng Sugarfree, pero sa gitna ng kwento ay marami pang kanta ng banda ang napag-usapan at nilagay ko rin ang lyrics.
> 
> Chan Chan ang palayaw kay Chanyeol dahil Chan (for Chanyeol) at Chan - kasi laking Japan siya at bagay sa cute na baby damulag na ito ang pangalang yan, okay?
> 
> Ang title na Para Kay B ay hinango ko sa libro ni Ricky Lee. Basahin niyo. Maganda!  
> Sorry hindi na ako nakagawa ng Spotify playlist, pero ito ang link ng Spotify Discography ng banda: https://open.spotify.com/artist/5I3uAFbAOhuVSKdrcG5mgy
> 
> Ito naman yung Bawat Daan - Sa Wakas The Musical version (forward to 2:12 kung saan pinagsama-sama ang Ikaw Pala, Prom at Bawat Daan) https://youtu.be/-uQtQiBXIyg  
> Prom - Sugarfree Live! With Manila Symphony Orchestra (Dahil mas maganda ang lahat kapag with orchestra) https://youtu.be/Ba4R_oxrLpg
> 
> Kung kakilala kita, baka minsa’y nabigyan narin kita ng Meiji Strawberry Melty Kiss. Pramis, tikman niyo masarap. May White Chocolate at Green Tea flavors narin sila. 
> 
> Kween crammer ako kaya pasensya na? Pero sana di magsawa yung mga nagbabasa ng mga kwento ko dahil same theme lagi? Sana sa maliit na paraang ito, matutunan niyong mahalin ang OPM.


End file.
